User talk:Scooter
talk boxes Heya, don't forget to place on an article for which you asked a question at its talk page. Otherwise, people won't know that you've got a question there. In addition to the blue box it adds to the top of the page, it alsp places the article in Category:Active Talk Pages, which I know lots of people check. Also, do you know which episode it was where Leslie voiced Elmo's Mom? — Scott (talk) 05:20, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Santa Jerry Hey, Scooter! I'll have to study the scene more closely myself, but do you have a source for Jerry Nelson as Santa Claus in Hey Cinderella!? Since it would make a neat addition to Jerry Nelson Cameos. I've sometimes wondered about some of the other dance extras too, but it's hard to tell with the masks and limited screen-time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:16, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Winnetka Hey, nice job IDing that song. Whatever methods you used, perhaps they could be put to good use on the two other songs that are stumping us: Muppet_Wiki:Still_Stumping#Song_identification — Scott (talk) 18:04, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :I just googled around and found some crazy kid at Muppet Central Forum had posted every appearance Nigel made on the Muppet Show, and the title was in there. I googled further and it turned out to be the same song. Scooter 18:19, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, we've got a page for it now, so thanks. — Scott (talk) 18:24, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Henrietta Honker By any chance do you know who played Henrietta? -- Zanimum 16:42, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Name That Puppet Hey, Scooter! I know Dean can be irritating sometimes, but the best thing to do, at least I've found, is to give him a point blank question. He almost never responds, and it's forgotten. He backs down if you're pointed about it, but being the kind of person he is, never says "Oh, I guess you're right" or anything. He drove me nuts for awhile there, but as Danny pointed out, this approach (on the whole) tends to work better than either a) expecting an answer or b) lashing out at him. Just so you know (and why I phrased it as a question). Andrew Leal (talk) 23:09, 2 August 2006 (UTC) You Can't Do That on Television Do you have, like, every episode on video or something? That's amazing. -- Danny (talk) 19:40, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Nope, the show really irritates me actually. I just found them on a YCDTOT episode guide website by googling. Scooter 23:17, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Through the Years Hey babe: I unprotected the Character Evolution pages. The people who were messing with them aren't here anymore anyway. So if you'd like to help with the text, or change any pictures, please feel free. -- Danny (talk) 11:07, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Elmo's Mom Hey you! Do you know who's doing Elmo's Mom in the NPR report? I forget if we covered that. Also, I sent you some email before you left for your... you know, "thing." I hope all went well! -- Scott (talk) 00:42, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Hey, I can't currently do much on this computer, so I can't listen to audio or watch video. It may be Fran, I don't know. Sorry I wasn't more of a help. I'll email you soon to update you.Scooter 00:54, 30 May 2006 (UTC) can-teen or can't-een Hey you... I've added an image to the discussion at Talk:The Rehearsal Room and I'm interested in your input. -- Scott (talk) 03:05, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Main Page pictures I saw your note on the Main Page picture nominations -- we already are rotating the pictures, that's the point of that page. So far, we've been changing the picture once a month, and now we're going to change it every two weeks. So that page is to nominate pictures for the rotation. Check out the text at the top; it explains the process. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:01, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess it helps when you, ya know, read stuff. Sorry. A-Dur. Scooter 18:06, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::Nah, it's cool. I don't blame you for skipping the boring text, and moving on to the pretty pretty pictures. After a while, people will just see how the process works, and then nobody will have to bother with the text anyway. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:35, 26 March 2006 (UTC) New pictures Da-rool, da-Rool. Those are awesome. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:50, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Heather picture Hey babe: I know that all of our picture use is on the wrong side of the law, but I think putting up a photo with a big "Getty Pictures" watermark on it is just asking for trouble. Y'know what I mean? -- Danny Toughpigs 05:54, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm going to change it. I was going to crop it so it's just her. I'll delete it. Scooter 05:54, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::The cropped picture is great! -- Danny Toughpigs 16:14, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Pictures Way to go with the pictures! Some sweet stuff. Just FYI, here's the format we've been using for images to keep them 300 pixels wide or less: -- Scarecroe 20:36, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Re: Wheels That Go... sweet pic! -- Scarecroe 22:42, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Welcome Hi! I'm happy to see you here. Let me know if I can help you with anything... -- Toughpigs 03:33, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) :By the way, if you want to give me a name, I can add you to the community portal. Just let me know how you'd want your name to appear. -- Toughpigs 03:34, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not sure if I'll add my name yet (in case you don't know who this is, we talked on the phone tonight.) :::Yeah, I know, silly. What I'm asking in my sneaky way is for you to give me an alias. You don't have to, though. Also, here's a couple talk page tips: Put an asterisk at the front of your message to make a little bullet. To sign your message, write four tildes, like this: -- ~~~~ . That automatically adds your username and a date stamp. Yay. I'm glad you're here, going to town on those commercials! -- Toughpigs 03:42, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::You're here! Yay! -- Scarecroe 04:23, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC)